The Strongest Heir
by Ryan Barnes
Summary: Voldemort decides he needs a strong heir to fall back, wanting the strongest heir possible he sets out to make an heir more powerful than even himself. Its PG because I want it to be the same every chapter, it may get more sinister.Warning: it will contai
1. Default Chapter

Hey, I'm a new fanfic writer and I haven't written much before but I really love HP. This is my first fic on ff. net so tell me what you think.

Draco Malfoy lazed in the uncomfortable chair in his bedroom, he knew that he'd have to move soon as his father hated lazing. All the same he didn't move but valued the brief moment of relaxation he so rarely got. It was only two days since his last day of fifth year and also his sixteenth birthday. He had been given no presents for his birthday aside from a lopsided painting from his little sister Josephine. His father had thrown it in the fire saying that saying that it was time for her to grow up and leave her childish playthings. There was a knock at the door and Josephine was at the door. There was a time when he had called her Jo and Joey but his father had no tolerance for nicknames so the time had been short lived. She stood in the doorway wearing the long black Malfoy robes, which looked far too sombre and sad for her cheerful face. Draco resented her happy face, he didn't understand how she could be so cheerful in such a depressing atmosphere.Her hair had been gelled back as like every day, though small bits of hair still stuck out in an unruly fashion. Unlike the rest of the Malfoy family, Josephine had brown hair that grew wild all over her head. Currently it was being gelled back but soon it would be cut painfully short to hide its unruliness. At parties she was made to drink potions to change her hair to blonde, so she looked like the rest of the family. Sometimes he saw her father looking at her with a look of hate stronger than ones even Draco had received. 

"Hello Drakes" she said skipping into the door.

"Father better not hear you saying that," Draco drawled lazily, due to the five-year age difference he had never been terribly close to her. He sometimes suspected his father tried to keep them apart though he was not entirely sure why. Josephine was surveying him carefully. "What house should I be in, when I start at Hogwarts, Drakes?" 

"You know perfectly well what house you will be in Josephine, you had the conversation with father."

"Yes." She said impatiently, "but what house do _you_ think I should be in?"

"Look, Josephine, I'm busy being depressed go bother someone else," he said grumpily. 

Josephine smiled cheekily" Oh don't worry, think about the song." Josephine burst into song "Don't worry, be happy." She moved to skip out of the room but he grabbed the back of her robes and pulled her close to him. "Have you been listening to muggle songs again?" he asked angrily. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp. She failed, badly. "Don't you remember what happened last time, are you stupid? Draco nearly yelled. Josephine tried one last time to struggled and then resigned to be still.

"I won't do it again" she said. He let her go and she skipped out of the room, happy once again.

Lucius Malfoy walked down the hall followed by two fellow death eaters. "Open his door" he said coldly. The door to Draco's room burst open, Draco jumped guiltily out of his chair. "Lazing again, boy" he said. Draco's mouth opened and closed he couldn't understand what his father wanted. "Stupefy" his Lucius said. Draco slumped to the floor. With that, the two death eaters picked up the unconscious boy and started carrying out of the room. In the hall they met Josephine. Her clothes were dripping wet from her attempts to wash the hair gel out of her hair. "Draco?" she said craning to see the unconscious boy in the death Eaters arms. "I told you to stay in your room," Lucius said. He swept his arm out and knocked her to the ground as he walked down the long darkened hallway. "I thought she had blonde hair," One death Eater whispered to the other as they left Josephine behind them.

When Draco opened his eyes, all he could see was darkness. I'm dead, he thought. Then his eyes started to focus and he noticed a girl sitting in the corner. She looked terribly bored and was picking dirt out of her fingernails, Draco had to suppress a shudder. How disgusting. She looked up and eyed him warily, he saw her face for the first time and was immediately reminded of weasley even though this girl had brown hair and was not nearly as tall as him. She eyed him warily and without a word walked out of the room. He was not tied up with any rope and could see no reason why he shouldn't walk out of the room. Despite this he had a suspicious nature and approached the door cautiously. The girl was coming back through the dreary passage and although she was now wearing a hood it was obvious it was her. 

"Voldie wants to speak to you," she said carelessly. 

"That's really respectful to the dark lord," he said loftily.

"Well, that's me, brimming with respect," she said and without another word she exited the room in a rather funny hopping skip fashion. 

Draco walked through the dreary passage and into a clearing lit with flame torches. He was pushed rather roughly into a large circle of death eaters. Voldemort stood in the middle of the circle also. "Rather pathetic, isn't he Lucius?" Voldemort remarked. Somewhere in the depths of his confusion, Draco felt a little hurt at that remark. He thought of himself as rather handsome and far from pathetic. Lucius nodded and Draco glared at him. Voldemort leaned down and hissed in Lucius ear "even your offspring are pathetic, how I, The Dark Lord ended up with a son such as you disgusts me every time I look at you.

Lucius didn't move a muscle Draco who had heard every word and gave a strangled gasp. With Voldemort as his grandfather that would mean he was Slytherins heir but what really bothered him was how long he could stay good looking with a grandfather as grotesque as Voldemort. It skips a generation he thought, panic rising in his throat. "I was wrong to let you bring up my heir Lucius, I need a strong heir to take up my position if anything happens to me and this fool is of no use to me. Your imbecile of a son must have an heir and with someone of great power. This child will be raised by myself and a number of worthy death eaters."

And I though I had a bad childhood Draco thought. 

"But who could possibly have enough power to satisfy you my lord," Lucius said rather pathetically. 

"The heir of Ravenclaw, who else? Look at Enzinia, she was raised with death eaters and she will be my most loyal and respected death eater in years to come."

Draco looked at where Voldemort was gesturing and saw he was pointing at the girl from yesterday. Respectful? He snorted in laughter. He was given stares by each death eater at this outburst, he looked defiantly back. What a stupid name the girl had, he thought. Enzinia, it nearly sent him into a fit of laughter. 

Suddenly Voldemort spoke again, "I have already found the heir of Ravenclaw, GO GET HERMIONE GRANGER," he shouted. 

"What?" Draco said in astonishment. "She won't have a child with me, and even if she would, I wouldn't touch her with a barge pole.

For the first time Lucius turned and addressed Draco, "There are other different ways of having children, Draco," he said.

Draco stared at him dumbfounded and then he heard the familiar words of the binding curse and felt his arms snap to his sides. Enzinia had to carry him back to the dark, dreary dungeon. Draco still thought her name was hilarious. She must of seen the laughter in his eyes because she turned red and then snapped "What kind of a name is Draco anyway?"

A long way away, Hermione, Ron and Harry were exploring the muggle town near The Burrow. Hermione had insisted on showing Ron the muggle customs as he had failed muggle studies miserably last year. They were exhausted and were climbing the hill to the burrow when a shadow was cast over the top of them. Hermione looked up and gasped.

All characters belong to J.K Rowling except Enzinia and Josephine.Hey, review if you think it's alright. 

If its goes well then I'll write quite a few chapters and my neighbour wants to try out her art skills by drawing fan art for it.


	2. Prophecies and Pensieves

A group of masked men hovered above them. "Death eaters" Ron whispered, he looked horrified. Harry turned a deathly pale and Hermione dropped the strawberry ice-cream she had been holding. The three turned to run but the death eaters stopped them. Stupefy. Hermione dropped to the ground. Ron turned around to look for Harry but he was gone. He picked up Hermione's wand where she'd dropped it. Terror gripped him. The death eaters brought out an invisibility bag. From experience, (Fred and George had kept him in one for 5 hours) Ron knew it could fit up to 3 people inside. The death eaters were levitating Hermione into the bag. Ron jumped on her, all rational thoughts gone. Before he could move, he had been pushed into the bag with Hermione. Inside the bag was dark. He felt for Hermione's arm and gripped it. What was going on, he couldn't understand it. Where was Harry? Why did they want Hermione? He didn't have to wait long to find out.

***

Draco stared at Enzinia, who sat looking sulky. She had long brown hair that was seemed to contain a bit of red, she again reminded him Weasley. Her hair was very wavy and looked a bit like it hadn't been brushed. It had none of the bushiness that Hermione's hair contained. It was sixth year and although Hermiones hair had lost some of its bushiness, much had stayed. Though her face did seem to suit the style slightly better these days. Enzinia had the most perfectly straight teeth, he had ever seen and freckles were dotted all over her cheeks. At that moment two very bulky death eaters entered the dreary room. 

"There are guards at the door but The Dark Lord would like you to watch these" he said and gestured to the sack. One death eater pointed at the bag "Enervate", then they both left. Out of the sack tumbled two bodies, "Ow, why are you holding my leg Ron, Agghh GET OFF ME". Hermione demanded as the two figures rolled on the floor and tried to disentangle themselves. 

When they finally untangled themselves Ron said guiltily "Sorry Hermione, I thought that was your knee".

"You knew perfectly well that, was NOT my knee Ronald Weasley" Hermione exclaimed haughtily. Ron moved to hand Hermione's wand to her. "I'll take that" Enzinia exclaimed, and for the first time they noticed the presence of the two other people. Enzinia grabbed their wands and pocketed them. Hermione glared at Ron and Draco suspiciously as if this was a weird conspiracy they'd planned. Ron whirled around on Enzinia, "Give me back my wand," he growled angrily. 

"Make me" she countered. They then engaged in bickering and fighting. Draco and Hermione watched them. Ron was now tyring to punch Enzinia, but to no avail because Enzinia was dodging every move and laughing heartily as she did so. Draco leaned back and sighed, of all the people to get stuck with.

**I HOUR LATER* *

Ron sat on the floor sulking; Hermione sat beside him in silence. Draco sat on the other side of the room, he had just told them about You-Know-Who's plans. All glared at Enzinia. "You have a really stupid name, Enzo, " Ron exclaimed. 

"Isn't Enzo a muppet with a nose shaped like a tap?" Hermione asked

"I have never heard of the muppets, but the description fits, " Ron grumbled. Draco rolled his eyes and Enzinia grimaced. 

"Its not my real name, Voldie gave it to me, I don't know what my real name is" she said quietly.

"What about your parents?" Hermione asked out of curiosity. 

"I don't have parents, except a group of select death eaters, I used to have a brother but he was killed by Voldemort," she said.

There was another lapse of silence. Draco hadn't said a word in the last hour. Ron started muttering under his breath about, lying death eaters and their pity stories. Hermione chewed on her lip. Draco turned and punched the wall. "That's gotta hurt" Ron said, he then added " I hope he broke his wrist. Tears of pain nearly came to Draco's eyes. How come he did such stupid things? A brick from the wall slided in, suddenly a door opened. Draco fell backwards and hit his head. He swore profusely. Everyone looked surprised except Enzinia who turned away from the room. "There's a man in here," Hermione exclaimed. Enzinia shuddered. 

A voice sounded from inside the room "Young ones" it said. En turned around to face the withered face of Nigs. "You're alive, they said they killed you because your prophecies were useless" she said, dumbfounded. The man smiled. "They feed me in case I say something useful one day." Marcus Nigs stared at them, "You are a Weasley." he said pointing to Ron. Ron opened his mouth to speak but Nigs interrupted "I always recognise Weasley's ". Draco shook his head, " I wonder how, what do all Weasley's have in common?" he said. He rolled his eyes. 

"Its not just the hair, you all have distinct faces, I made some prophecies about Weasleys, let me think" 

The man looked thoughtful. 

"Ahh yes, the first born Weasley girl will be of great importance and, the twins have great power together." 

Everyone looked at him critically,

"There's only one girl, Ginny, and we all know Fred and George work well together." 

The man looked at him,

"You are wrong about both, now you must get out of here, someone is coming."

Everyone scattered except Ron who tried to stay and argue. Hermione grabbed his shirt and pulled him back, the door closed, Ron's shirt got caught and a huge chunk of material ripped away half his shirt. Ron opened his mouth yet again, Enzinia interrupted, "Before you start whingeing again, I'd just like to say that I didn't like that shirt much anyway." 

At that moment the door opened and Viktor Krum framed the doorway. 

"Viktor," Hermione exclaimed.

"The dark Lord vishes to see Mr Malfoy and miss Granger" he said this all with his head bowed, not looking at anyone's stunned face. Draco and Hermione were dragged out of the room and Ron and Enzinia were left alone.

***

Ron looked up, the door opened. Enzinia came running down the steps and tripped, she landed on her backside. Ron couldn't help laughing. It was obvious that she was supposed to be a very well learned, girl who had learnt the Dark Arts since she was born. Despite all this she still managed to be clumsy, disorganised and not really very serious. He wondered why she hadn't suffered the same fate as her brother.

"Why aren't you up with Ron and Draco?" he asked.

She jumped up from the floor in a bound and exclaimed "Eeew, They are taking samples from every substance in those two's system, including Draco's kitchen sink, if you know what I mean." She made a face. 

"Stop giving me disturbing mental images," he exclaimed. Poor Hermione. When she got back she'd be upset, she'd probably need to be comforted. Harry had always been the dependable one, the shoulder to cry on. He didn't think he could do it, it was too uncomfortable. He looked up at Enzinia, she had pulled a sandwich out of her pocket and spilled the salad all over herself. 

"Why do they keep you? I mean, you must have some special power to make him want you as a future Death Eater." 

She regarded him thoughtfully.

"I'm a Crojan, I can transform into other people, only for 30 seconds, otherwise I pass out but one day it may be longer."

"Transform into me then." Ron insisted.

"I can't, you have to be at least 10 metres away."

She looked annoyed. 

"Voldie only likes me transforming in practice."

"Don't say his name like that , what if he hears you,"

She laughed, "I've been saying his name for years, sometimes I talk to the wall for hours about him."

Ron looked at her, she was smiling but her eyes were sad. What a horrible life for a girl.

"How old are you," he asked.

"Iturn sixteen, soon,"

He wondered what she'd seen in her dismal sixteen years. She had to live with Death Eaters until she was fourteen, then she had to go live with the Dark Lord himself. Why bother living? He heard Hermione scream up ahead. Ron stood up, and ran up the steps. He banged on the door, then he kicked it and he kept kicking it and punching it, he hated this door, he hated that girl, he hated stupid Draco. 

"What your doing is _sooo_ useful," Enzinia said. 

Ron ignored that remark and proceeded to try to kick Enzinia's chair from under her. 

"stupefy" she said. Ron slumped to the floor.

Enzinia gave him a thoughtful little nudge. "I wonder why they haven't killed him yet?" she wondered aloud. The room was quiet. Enzinia leant down and dusted some dirt from the floor, underneath was a metal trapdoor. She unlocked it magically and it opened. Inside was her pensieve, where she kept all her thoughts. She'd kept it hidden from Voldemort for many years. She inserted a hair into the penseive, these teenagers were the most interesting things she'd ever had to put inside her pensieve.When she'd finished, she quickly closed it back in the floor and piled dirt on it. She'd done it just in time. Hermione was kicked into the room. There was no sign of Draco. Enzinia looked at Ron "Enervate." Ron woke up with a jump. He turned around, his face red with anger, "What the hell did you do that for?" he shouted. He stomped his foot in anger. 

"Shit Ron, just shut up," Hermione was sitting on the stairs, her face in her hands.

Ron turned, he opened his mouth and closed it He'd never ever heard Hermione swear before. Not even when she fell off her broomstick at the burrow and got stuck in a tree for an hour.

"You look like a goldfish," Enzinia said. 

Ron didn't answer, Hermione was on the stairs and her body was heaving up and down in great sobs. 

"Do a cheering charm or something," he said desperately to Enzinia.

Enzinia looked puzzled, "cheering charm?" she said blankly.

"Yes, a cheering charm to make her feel cheerful, do you have a problem with that,"

"Actually, the fact I don't know what a damn cheering charm is, I do have a problem with that."

Ron looked at her, what kind of a stupid idiot didn't know the cheering charm? Enznia stared defiantly back.

"I don't want a damn cheering charm, I like being depressed, in fact I'm planning on being lonely and depressed for the rest of my life," Hermione said tearfully. Ron looked at her dumbfounded. 

Enznina left the room. She ran up the steps, nearly blew the door off in her haste to get out and left. 

Ron sat heavily on the floor. "Ow," the floor which was usually not that hard, was hard as steel. He brushed away the dirt. To reveal a trapdoor. He pulled on it hard. It didn't budge. Over at the steps laid Hermione's wand, Enzinia had dropped it, in her haste to get out. He picked it up and tried to open the dungeon door, it obviously only opened for Death Eaters, it didn't move. He went back to the trapdoor and unlocked it. Inside was a silvery pensieve and his face was swimming in it. He fingered the silvery substance inside it and was instantly sucked inside.

Ok, R/R and tell me what you think.


End file.
